


body/mind/soul

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Getting Back Together, Introspection, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: And Juyeon had time, all the seconds in the world as he traced abstracts into Jaehyun’s cheek, ghosted across paintings on his stomach, traced words against his sternum.Missed you, kiss me, sorry, I’m back, do you still want me?—A story about coming home
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	body/mind/soul

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, just something short to get me out of a writing funk

“I think there’s a name for this,” Jaehyun says, gesturing to the two of them standing on the balcony. There’s a glass of wine in his hand, Riesling shining like solar flares that kiss the lip when Jaehyun tilts it up to drink. Juyeon doesn’t drink wine.   
  
“And what would that be?” Juyeon asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and feeling the breeze rest against his nape.   
  
Jaehyun smiles, edge of the glass nearly resting on his bottom lip. “Domesticity.”   
  
Juyeon nods, and how odd it is. Traveling across the globe, crossing seas and fitting himself into taxis just to show up at Jaehyun’s door with a stack of letters in his suitcase and an apology on his lips. Sorry it took so many years, sorry I didn’t know how to write back, sorry when I kissed you last it felt like a goodbye.   
  
Jaehyun had just smiled at him then, a little sad but a lot more welcoming, and pulled Juyeon in with a hand on the back of his neck and a brushing of a kiss to his temple.    
  
Apologies come in many forms, it seems.   
  
“Does it count when I’ve been away for so long?” And the words make Jaehyun consider, not really pausing but enough to absorb the thought and come to the conclusion that seems to already be in his mouth, his heart.   
  
“You never really left, anyway,” Jaehyun replies, and Juyeon knows. Knows there’s still his old books packed in a trunk in the guest bedroom. Knows his silverware made it into Jaehyun’s kitchen drawers. Knows that if he leaned in and pressed his face to the blanket on the back of the couch, it would smell so, so familiar to Juyeon. “This was always home for you.”   
  
Home it is, but especially in the way that Jaehyun is implying with only so few words. They spent the first three days barely out of each other’s sight, Juyeon pressing his lips to the delicate skin of Jaehyun’s neck and caging him in with his arms. Tasting what is so, so familiar. Touching what has always been yours. 

Years of writing letters to each other across the world, writing apologies for circumstances that kept them apart. Sharing stories of milestones they had missed, of moments Jarhyun wished he had shared with Juyeon. A lifetime pressed into fingerprints, ones that Juyeon brings to his mouth as if to kiss the memories into his body, mind, and soul.   
  
The sun glows though sheer gauzy curtains, placing patterns against Jaehyun’s skin as he lays in bed and looks up at Juyeon. And Juyeon had time, all the seconds in the world as he traced abstracts into Jaehyun’s cheek, ghosted across paintings on his stomach, traced words against his sternum.   
_   
_ Missed you, kiss me, sorry, I’m back, do you still want me?

With every smile and every gentle finger looping around Juyeon’s wrist to pull him down, to slot their lips together was the yes that Juyeon didn’t realize he was holding his breath for until he got it. And when Juyeon fit his head in the curve of Jaehyun’s shoulder, looking out at the stars that night. It was then that the sorrowful words came tumbling out, it was then that Jaehyun had only met them with gentle amusement.   
  
“You needed to leave,” Jaehyun muses, and Juyeon looks up. At the slope of Jaehyun’s nose, the curve of his jaw in the moonlight. “The world shapes us in ways we don’t always realize.”   
  
Juyeon reaches down, presses their palms together and looks at the way their fingers arch together, force against gentle force. “I changed,” he explains.   
  
Jaehyun hums “And so did I.”   
  
It’s true, there are remnants of a life that Juyeon is unfamiliar with littering this home they once shared. A jacket he doesn’t recognize hanging by the door, plants that greet the morning by the window in the study, pictures on the wall of places Juyeon has never been. And he thinks that this is what time away does, molds you into a person that can exist on their own. The kind of man that Juyeon wanted to be, who doesn’t hold his head down when he walks and whose voice doesn’t shake when he speaks.    
  
Juyeon sits up, enough to hover over Jaehyun as he presses their foreheads together, and he knows. That he is the kind of person who exists wholly on his own, but sees the world in brighter colors with the familiarity of love on his lips.   
  
Those moments were months ago, spring barely kissing the horizon when Juyeon started leaving his shoes by the front door. Now, in the warmth of a summer dancing to meet its peak, Juyeon finds that the season suits Jaehyun. Seeps into his bones and works him into something softer, easier. Like somber nights have never made a home in his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder what's next for us," Juyeon muses, taking Jaehyun's left hand in his own, pulling it up to kiss the gentle curve of his knuckles. "And then I know."

Mirth looks like amber in Jaehyun's eyes. "Yeah?"

Juyeon hums, thumb brushing up against the back of Jaehyun's hand. Tapping the empty space of Jaehyun's ring finger twice, a signal they both know. That there is a ring the color of platinum tucked in a drawer upstairs that is waiting for them. In a moment where they're both ready.   
  
Marriage is a strange word, a nonlinear path for Juyeon who only wants to fit himself up against Jaehyun, marrow to marrow and skin to skin. Like he's making up for all the lost time, all the hours missed.   
  
Obsession is a strange bird, Juyeon thinks. But when Jaehyun turns to smile at him it diffuses with the fading afternoon light, and when he laughs there is the perfect ring of the setting sun in the space where his mouth curls up on ends.   
  
In here, there is sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> [twitter (I have a new @!)](twitter.com/joonyien) / [cc](curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
